How to Watch a Movie with Vikings and Dragons
by starlight3743
Summary: After the argument with Stoic and Hiccup, I make them Watch the movie! Chaos ensues! I will make a sequel.
1. Sorry, Dad

**Hi, this is my first fanfic. I'm doing something a little different than other people. Oh, and if you see something that you created or said, I give you full credit (I have a horrible imagination). Enjoy!**

**~Starlight3744 (yes I like warriors)**

**(In the Great Hall with Hiccup and Stoic)**

Hiccup shouted, "No, Dad. For once in your life WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!"

Stoic throws him back with his arm. He says disappointedly, "You've thrown your lot with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son."

He shoved the door with a loud BANG-a golden shockwave resonated from the door. Soon all went white.

All the Vikings were in a big room with people on one end, and dragons on the other. Toothless is hidden in the mass.

MY POV

I decided to appear. "Hi."

Everybody stared at me. Snotlout said angrily, "Why aren't you guys attacking?" "Are you sure you should be threatning me? I just transported you all here. You do not know my true power."

I said, "You're going to be watching a moving picture thingy called How to Train Your Dragon."

As I said this, I saw Hiccup go white. "Oh, and there is also a force field. If you want to go across it, you have to mean no harm to the beings on the other side."

Then Stoic saw Hiccup. He bellowed, "Hiccup, you come here at ONCE!"

Hiccup looked at him and looked at the dragons, then grabbed Astrid's hand and went across the border. Stoic attempted to follow only to get a face full of hurt. He started muttering. Hiccup sat with his arm around Astrid. They all turned towards the screen when they saw it moving.

**_Skim over a dark blue ocean. View turns towards rocky outcropping: Berk._**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**This is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

A lot of the Vikings thought that was a correct description of their home, but Stoic thought, 'Is it really that bad?'

**_Pans over a few hills to reveal a village._**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for 7 generations, but every single building is new.**

No one commented on why.

**_Drifts closer_**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have…**

"Well duh! Dragons" shouted Tuffnut. "SHHHH!" A floating stick hit him on the head.

**_Sheep eating grass on a hill. Suddenly, one is snatched. The other sheep moves to its now vacated location and starts chewing._**

A few Vikings chucked at this. They all knew the sheep are greedy.

**_CUT TO: INSIDE OF HICCUP/STOICKS HOUSE –CONTINUING_**

**_A door is pulled open. Monstrous Nightmare shoots fire as the door is closed, revealing Hiccup._**

At this, Toothless brightened up at the sight of Hiccup.

**HICCUP …dragons.**

**_EXT. HOUSE He opens the door again and jumps out. He dodges Vikings 4 times his size as dragons continue to reave havoc._**

"It does have some uses to be small" Hiccup noted.

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

A few Vikings said, "Oy, what's that supposed to mean?" While a few dragons chuckled.

**_Shouting continues as hiccup weaves through the tangle. _**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

A few pondered his name while some huffed about their "Viking demeanor"

******_In an explosion, a Viking gets thrown into the air and, unfortunately, lands on Hiccup._**

**VIKING (FIERCE) Aggggghhhhh.! (Happily) Mornin'!**

Present shown Viking blushed and muttered, "I was in the middle of a brandy." A few who heard quietly laughed.

**_Hiccup continues to run past the warriors._**

**HOARK What are you doin' out?**

**BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

**PHLEGMA Get back inside!**

All the vikings who were shown winced when they heard their tone. Are they really that mean to Hiccup?

**_Runs past Viking picking his ear._**

Ack just shrugged.

**_Enter STOICK, biggest Viking and by far the biggest beard. He grabs Hiccup and jerks him up by his clothes._**

**STOICK Hiccup?**

**STOICK (yelling to crowd) What is he doin' out again?**

**STOICK (to hiccup) What are you doing out? Get inside!**

Stoic, even though he wanted to strangle Hiccup for sitting with those monsters, saw how horrible he was to Hiccup and vowed that once he got Gothi to fix him, he would set things right.

**HICCUP (V.O) (In admiration) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do.**

It actually was true. Stoic said, "It was easy." Turning around, Hiccup pretended to throw up.

**_Another explosion occurs spreading flaming debris everywhere. Vikings scatter as Stoick calmly brushes off a flame._**

**STOICK (to men) What have we got?**

**VIKING Gronkles, Nadders, zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING None so far.**

**STOICK Good.**

Toothless was satisfied at his fear. Stoic said something about 'horrible monsters brainwashing Hiccup' and was ready for revenge.

**_Huge torches are lifted into the air as Vikings stream past underneath. Dragons are revealed overhead._**

**_Below, Hiccup is seen entering a small open building that has a smokestack._**

**_INT. Blacksmith shop He crosses behind a counter where a big burley man with a blonde moustache is seen with a peg leg and tongs for a hand._**

**GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought that you had been carried off.**

The teens laughed as Snotlout said, "I wish he had!" Astrid scowled at this.

**_Hiccup grabs an apron and puts it on and starts to clean up the cluttered stall._**

**HICCUP Who, me? Nah, come on! (grunting) I'm waaaay to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all (beat) this.**

**_Hiccup "flexes" his puny arms._**

Ruffnut teased Hiccup by saying, "He couldn't even pick up a sword!" Hiccup smiled, knowing what happens next.

**GOBBER Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

'Was this what I should be like?' Stoic thought. The closeness between them was obvious.

**_Hiccup continues to grab damaged weapons._**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little. (down) Well, littler.**

"Who are you calling meathead?"

"You"

"Toothpick."

"Meathead!"

"STOP!" Bellowed Starlight. "I want to watch the movie!"

**_EXT. VILLAGE ON STOIC He goes on to battle the dragons. Then a dragon lights the roof of the house on fire._**

**HICCUP (V.O) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

Everybody laughed at the dryness of his statement. At least it gave their wives' an excuse to get whatever house they want.

**VIKING Fire!**

**_On teens, carrying buckets of water. Hiccup leans out to see them._**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and (beat, dreamy) Astrid.**

Snotlout exclaimed, "We look so awesome!" While Tuffnut was going on about "Hiccup and Astrid sitting in a tree…."

**_Slow motion on teens as the walk together. They look awesome._**

**HICCUP (V.O) Their job is so much cooler.**

**_He tries to leap out but is caught by Gobber who is holding back his tunic._**

"Why do you always have to pick me up?" Hiccup complained.

"You're as light as a toothpick, toothpick!" Gobber said.

**HICCUP (whining) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"Yeah, do you remember the time with the flamethro-" "Let's just watch the movie." Hiccup said quickly. He did not want his father to know that it had been him who had torched Fungus, Mildew's sheep. His father already hated him.

**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Astrid squeezed his hand and Hiccup blushed.

**GOBBER You can't lift a hammer,**

"True"

**you can't swing an axe,**

"Affirmative"

**you can't even throw one of these!**

"Completely true!" Finished Hiccup.

**_As he is talking, a Viking nabs it out of his hand and successfully throws it at a gronkle, capturing it._**

**HICCUP Okay fine, but this will throw it for me.**

**_He pats a strange contraption and it suddenly activates, throwing the bloa and hitting a Viking in the forehead._**

The Viking that got hit shouted, "Hey! That hurt!" Hiccup didn't bother to answer.

**HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all (beat)**

**_He gestures at Hiccup._**

**GOBBER …this.**

Except for Stoic, everybody present laughed at Gobber's teasing.

**HICCUP (annoyed) But you just gestured to all of me.**

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

**HICCUP (mocking) Ohhhhhhhhhh**

**GOBBER (mocking back) Ohhhhhhh yes.**

**HICCUP You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. (Beat) There will be consequences!**

"Oh boy, there were consequences!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. How did I get myself into this mess?" Hiccup said.

Gobber teased, "Even for you, this is an all time high!" Even though he was mad at everybody else, he was ready to forgive Gobber.

**_Hiccup pointed a finger a Gobber. He get's tossed a sword._**

**GOBBER (dryly) I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

Ruffnut stared. "Of course I can pick up the sword, I've been in the forge since I was 5!" Hiccup said smugly.

**_Hiccup trudges over to the grinder day dreaming._**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

All the dragons shifted. Maybe this would explain why they were being hunted.

**A Nadder head I sure to al least get me noticed. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A zippleback? Exotic, exiting. Two heads, twice the status.**

Huh. Killing a dragon was a way to show "manliness and courage". Though they were a bit confused about Hiccup. Every time dragon killing was mentioned he got a bit green. Plus he smelled like a night fury.

**VIKING They found the sheep!**

At the mention of sheep, half the dragons licked their chops. Hiccup said, "Don't even think about it." At this Stoic thought, 'Yep. I definitely have to get him fixed. Now he is talking to dragons.'

**STOIC Concentrate fire over the lower bank.**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

Future Hookfang stomped his foot in agreement.

**_Stoic looks round to see the nightmare emerging._**

**STOIC I'll take care of this.**

**_He starts to hit it with his hammer._**

At every hit Hiccup winces. The Vikings that notice think, 'Surely he wouldn't pity them!'

**_Then there is a loud screaming sound. Everyone looks up, including Hiccup in the stall._**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the **

**VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

Toothless grinned at this. He was the best!

**STOIC Jump!**

**_The tower is hit and starts crumbling as it gets hit by a plasma blast. A dark shape passes by with a whoosh_**

**HICCUP This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…**

**_Another hit at the tower destroys it completely._**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**…****never misses. No one has ever killed a night fury. That is why I'm going to be the first.**

"Yeah, Hiccup will kill a Night Fury as soon as Viking fly! I would be his slave for a day as soon as that happens!" Snotlout exclaimed. Astrid and Hiccup shared a secret smile. I wonder what he would make Snotlout do.

**_In the forge Gobber untwists his hammer and twists an axe on instead._**

**GOBBER Man the fort Hiccup. The need me out there. (hesitant) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"Okay Hiccup. Who wants the yak's milk? Sit. Stay. Good boy!" Gobber said while cracking the room up. Hiccup turned a puppyish look and sat and stayed.

**_He turns and hollers into the crowd._**

**_Moments later Hiccup is pushing a wheel barrow like thingy through the cluster._**

**VIKING Hiccup, where are you going?**

**VIKING Comeback here!**

**HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

**_ON Stoic. A few Nadders are cornering some sheep. Suddenly Stoic throws a net over them and clamps a Nadders jaws shut._**

**STOIC Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

The Nadders that had been caught winced. Stoic was pretty strong.

**_On Hiccup he reaches a cliff where he quickly pulls and pushes a bunch of thingies and stops, waiting for a target._**

**HICCUP (muttering) Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

**_BOOM! A tower is hit. A whoosh tells Hiccup that its there. He pulls the trigger and watches it without hesitating. Suddenly there's a WHACK and a SCREECH._**

The movie stops for a moment. Then the roar from the cheering crowd fills the room. Everyone felt bad about how they ignored him and now- now Hiccup is a hero!

**HICCUP (amazed) Oh, I hit it. Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**_Behind Hiccup a Nightmare sneaks toward him as he turns around._**

**HICCUP (sarcastically) Except for you.**

A lot of the Vikings wondered how he could be so funny. One person asked and was answered with, "I have had a lot of practice." Then he said darkly, "It's how I brush off the hurtful comments."

**_On Stoic as he holds down the nets. He hears a girl like scream and sees the silhouette of Hiccup on the hill._**

Astrid teased, "Even for you that was girly!"

**STOIC Don't let them escape!**

**_Hiccup runs behind a wooden pillar as it's torched by molten rock. He peers around looking for the dragon as the nightmare creeps around the other side. He opens his mouth to eat him but is barreled away by Stoic. He pulls out his hammer as the dragon coughs up some fire._**

**STOIC You're all out.**

**_He starts to hit the nightmare back and forth with his hammer. It flies away in defeat._**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**Oh, and there's one more thing you should know…**

The twins looked amazed. "Hiccup can do more damage in one sitting than we can do in a week!" they exclaimed.

**_The brazier falls, sending the flaming torch rolling down the hill. Vikings jump out of the way and the captured Nadders use the diversion to escape. Livestock are hanging from the dragons claws. The torch keeps rolling, and with every crash Hiccup flinches._**

**HICCUP Sorry, dad.**

**Okay but I hit a Night Fury.**

"Seriously, when have I ever lied?" Hiccup accused. Almost all the crowd looked down ashamed.

**_Stoic grabs Hiccup and starts dragging him._**

**HICCUP It's not like the last few times dad, I actually really hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off of Raven Point. Let's get a search party down there before it ca-**

**STOIC Stop! Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems here? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed.**

**HICCUP (quietly) Between you and me, the village could do with less feeding ya know?**

A few wives looked triumphant at this statement. Trying to get a viking to work out is like trying to train a dragon (or so they thought.)

**_A few Vikings look at their stomachs and realize they weren't as agile as before._**

**STOIC This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders.**

"Well, when you were a lad you got into trouble very week!" Gobber shouted.

**HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I just have to kill it. Ya know? It's who I am dad.**

"No, it isn't" Hiccup muttered. Nobody but Astrid heard him.

**STOIC You are many things Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. (angry-quiet) Get back to the house. (to Gobber) Make sure he gets there.**

**_As they approach the teens Gobber smacks Hiccup on the head. The teens snicker at Hiccup._**

**TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT I've never seen someone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP (exasperated) Thank you, thank you. I was trying so…**

The teens looked ashamed at this.

**_They walk up a hill to a house, Hiccup complaining to Gobber about his father._**

**HICCUP I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER Sure Hiccup**

**HICCUP And when he does, its always with this disappointed scowl like someone scimped on the meat in his sandwhich. (taking on a heavy Scottish accent) Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone.**

Did Hiccup really feel that way? He was always the odd man out.

**GOBBER You're thinkin' about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. I t's what's inside that he can't stand.**

Hiccup sarcastically said, "Gobber, that was just the pep talk I needed."

**HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys.**

**_He turns and opens the front door. And runs straight out the back._**

****Stoic admitted, 'He was never going to stay inside.'


	2. You can only prepare him

**Hi guys! How do you like it? You won't believe how hard this is. I don't have the movie (even though its my favorite) and I have to go off of memory and YouTube. This is a short chapter.**

**~Starlight**

**_INT. Great Hall Opens on metal dragon with a sword in it hanging from the ceiling._**

**STOIC Either we finish them or they'll finish us. It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, they'll find another home.**

"Sure, a maniacal ruler is going to let her workers take a nice, long vacation." Hiccup stated. A few of the Vikings thought he had gone loopy.

**_Stoic jabs his knife into a map._**

**STOIC One more search before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING But those ships never come back.**

**STOIC Were Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!**

**_Vikings shift uncomfortably. Awkward muttering follows._**

**VIKING Todays not good for me.**

**VIKING Gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOIC Alright. Those that stay will look after Hiccup.**

"Thanks dad. Feeling the love." Hiccup shouted. Stoic said, "How else was I supposed to get a crew out there?"

**_A roar of support comes from the warriors. They jump up to get ready for the mission._**

**STOIC That's better.**

**GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

**STOIC No, I need you to stay and train some recruits.**

**GOBBER Oh, perfect. While I'm gone, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. (sarcastic) What could possibly go wrong?**

Everybody went through their disasters with Hiccup. All agreed they would rather let him do dragon training that run the stall.

**STOIC What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

**STOIC No. I'm serious.**

**GOBBER So am I!**

**STOIC He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

**GOBBER Oh you don't know that.**

**STOIC I do know that actually.**

**GOBBER No you don't**

**STOIC No, actually I do!**

**GOBBER No you don't!**

"You two sound like toddlers!" Astrid yelled/laughed

**STOIC Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been… different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for trolls!**

Hiccup said in an accent, "Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

**GOBBER (excited) Trolls exist! They steal your socks! (confused) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

**STOIC When I was a boy-**

"Here we go."

**GOBBER Oh here we go.**

**STOIC My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache."

**GOBBER (grumbling sarcastic) You got a headache.**

Everybody laughed that Hiccup knew exactly what Gobber was going to say.

**STOIC That rock split in tow. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, TAME SEAS! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (beat) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"No, I am not and I never will be!" Hiccup shouted.

**GOBBER You can't stop him Stoic. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again, he's probably out there now.**

They continued to watch.


	3. I did this

******Hi! I have been waiting to write this chapter forever! It is one of my favorite. To answer some of your questions, I write every day and update around 2-5 days. I don't have the movie and I might double update if the chapters are short. I would like to thank Guest and Guest for reviewing and commenting. Thanks guys!**

******~Starlight3744**

**The tension grows as everyone wonders if Hiccup is out looking for the night fury.**

**__****Overhead view of a craggy mountain going right, revealing a forest. A rough paper book drawn to resemble a map is filled with clusters of x's. Hiccup crosses out another portion of the drawing, pauses, then out of frustration scribbles all over it with a charcoal stick and slams the book shut.**

**"****What did books ever do to you?" Astrid asked. Hiccup just shrugged. "One once hit me on the head and knocked me out for 3 days." He replied.**

**__****Hiccup is walking through the forest muttering to himself.**

******HICCUP Uh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON!**

**"****Not a word Gobber. I remember the time that you yelled at everyone in the village when you thought someone stole you axe when it was RIGHT ON YOUR HAND!" Hiccup mocked. Gobber looked away and muttered, "... toothpick says… hang… idiot."**

**__****He swats a branch in anger and yelps as the stick hits him in the face.**

**¾ of the room laughed, including the dragons. Only Hiccup could take an innocent tree and manage to hurt himself.**

**__****He rubs his cheek, but stops as he notices a great split in the tree, and a mysterious trench in the ground. He follows it to a slight cliff and looks around, but jumps when he sees a black shape and hides.**

**Stoic gasps. Now Hiccup is in real trouble.**

******HICCUP Oh, this fixes everything. Yes! (boastful) I have brought down this mighty beast! Woah!**

**__****He places his foot in triumph on it when he gets thrown off and stumbles backward into a boulder. He approaches it cautiously, taking out a puny knife.**

******HICCUP (nervously, then louder) I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm… going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!**

**"****No I am not and I never will be." Hiccup said. Then he looked surprised and covered his mouth. A few Vikings had heard.**

**__****He raises his knife and prepares to kill. But he peeks down at it as it moans. Something is passed. He raises his knife again, but lowers it a few moments later in defeat.**

******HICCUP (sad) I did this.**

**__****On the dragon's closed eye as it suddenly snaps open at a cutting sound. Hiccup is hastily cutting the ropes binding it. It's feet go slack as the rope loosens. After the third cut, it leaps up, pinning Hiccup to a rock. One green eye stares at Hiccup. A warm breath ruffles his hair. **

**Everyone holds their breath, waiting to see what happens.**

**__****The Night Fury leaps up and… roars in his face. It quickly bounds away and takes flight. Hiccup, too scared to notice that it seems disoriented, slowly turns around, drops his knife, and faints with a sigh.**

**"****HICCUP! YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED IT THEN AND THERE! YOU (insults of your choice). WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THIS VILLAGE? YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO EVERY VIKING HERE!" Stoic ranted. Astrid saw the hurt in Hiccups eyes and knew he was trying to stay strong.**

**It was then that Toothless had had enough. He leaped out of the fray, charging Hiccup. Half of the Vikings gasped, thinking that he was done for. To their surprise, he shot at the force-field and walked over to Hiccup. About five feet from the divide, he stopped and sat down, proudly flashing his saddle and tail. A gentle murmur rose from the crowd.**

******Hiccup gently said, "Thanks bud. But you know I had it." Toothless snorted.**


	4. I'll be here Maybe

**Hello again! I'm sorry aboutthat last chapter, I was writing on google docs and had some trouble with paste. I'm going to update A LOT and keep you happy. Since it should take me about a month to finish this (it might be less if you keep encouraging me), there is enough time to see How To Train Your Dragon 2 and start that. If you have any ideas I would greatly appreciate them.**

**Starlight3744**

"Do you see the saddle?"

"What's the brown thing on its tail? It looks like leather."

Muttering filled the hall as Vikings and dragons alike wondered about the boy and the Night Fury. Neither of them were normal, that was for sure. Stoic looked like a Smoke breath dragon, fire about to burst out of his ears. Gothi knew how to… _fix_ people by removing their memories. Yes, that was the plan. Hiccup was growing tense, so finally Toothless stuck his wing out, blocking him from view.

**_HICCUP'S HOUSE Hiccup comes in the door, and closes in silently. Then he spots his father stoking the fire and tries to sneak past. But being Hiccup means that he's noticed._**

"Of course you get caught." Said Gobber. "For a light person, you make a lot of noise."

**STOIC Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (guilty) Dad. Uh…**

**STOIC I need to speak with you too son.**

**STOIC/HICCUP I don't decided want think it's time you learn to to fight dragons. What? What?**

The hall exploded with laughter. Trust both Hiccup and Stoic to change their minds at the same time!

**STOIC You go first.**

**HICCUP No, you go first.**

**STOIC Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP (panicking) Oh, man, I should have gone first. Cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough (beat) bread making Vikings? Or small home-**

"Really Hiccup? Home repair? Bread making? You're hopeless!" Astrid said. Hiccup replied, " I was panicking! He scared the wits out of me!"

**STOIC –You'll need this.**

**_Stoic gives Hiccup a huge axe. Hiccup pushes away._**

**HICCUP I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOIC Come on. Yes you do!**

**HICCUP Rephrase. I can't kill dragons.**

**STOIC But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP No, I'm really extra sure I won't.**

**STOIC It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP Can you not hear me?**

**STOIC This is serious son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. Talk like us. Think like us. No more of…**

**_Gesturing vaguely at Hiccup, he continues,_**

**STOIC …this.**

**HICCUP But you just gestured to all of me.**

**STOIC Deal?**

**HICCUP (desperate) This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

"I might as well not talk at all. You don't even care what I think. It's 'the chiefs son should do this, it's required for him to do that'! Oh, let's ask him if he agrees, then no matter what he says, we'll choose anyway!" At the end Hiccup was yelling. It brought light to every Vikings' eyes except (you guessed it) Stoic.

**STOIC (harsher) Deal?**

**HICCUP (sad) Deal.**

**STOIC Good. Train hard. I'll be back. (beat) probably.**

**HICCUP And I'll be here. (beat) Maybe.**

After that scene was over and everyone discussed Hiccup's personal life, previously hidden. They always thought that Hiccup was the problem. The chief is the… chief. They always took his word over Hiccup's.


	5. Go for the Kill

**YAY! You guor it. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! I need all the hys are awesome! Thanks for the support! It has been somewhat hard with school and everything, but I find time felp I can get. Guess what! Today is my birthday!**

**Starlight**

**GOBBER Welcome to dragon training.**

_**It is a harsh looking area, with a stone floor, chain 'ceiling', and burn marks everywhere.**_

_**The teens look around in awe. This is the place where the strong would be separated from the weak. **_

**ASTRID There's no turning back.**

Hiccup wished that wasn't so. But it was true. Once you went in, you came out a changed person.

**TUFFNUT Yeah, I hope I get some serious burns.**

**RUFFNUT I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder and lower back.**

**ASTRID It's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

_**The panning view turns towards a tired/downbeat Hiccup, pretending to be excited.**_

**HICCUP (sarcastic) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. LOVE it.**

"YAY! Pain! Let's go hurt ourselves by being idiots!" Hiccup exclaimed. Many Vikings were shocked. They NEVER saw this side of Hiccup.

_**Groans sound from all the teens.**_

**TUFFNUT Oh great. Who let him in?**

**GOBBER (interrupting) Let's get started. The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

'Honor? What honor?' Astrid and Hiccup thought. Sensing some discomfort, Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, trying to cheer him up. It did the trick.

**SNOTLOUT (joking) Hiccup already killed a night fury, so, does that disqualify him?**

_**Everybody laughs. Hiccup is useless!**_

Everybody looked down at this. Why didn't they ever listen to Hiccup? However, Stoic was thinking along some differents lines. ' Why did he ever let Hiccup go into dragon training?' It was to him an idiotic idea.

**TUFFNUT Can I go to the class with the cool vikings?**

**GOBBER (quietly to hiccup) You're small and weak. That will make you less of a target. They'll think you're sick or insane and go after the more viking like teens instead.**

"Thanks Gobber. I feel so much better that I look sick and insane."

"You don't look it. You are insane!"

**GOBBER Behind these doors are just a few of the many species of dragons you will learn to fight.**

All the teens groaned. They knew what was coming.

**GOBBER The Deadly Nadder**

**FISHLEGS Speed 8. Armor 16.**

**GOBBER The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS (increasing intensity) Plus 11 stealth. Times 2**

**GOBBER The monstrous nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS Firepower 15**

**GOBBER The terrible terror.**

**FISHLEGS (shouting) VENOM 12!**

For once, Tuffnut actually said something smart. "NEVER underestimate a Terrible Terror!"

Many Vikings nodded. They (unfortunately) met them.

**GOBBER WILL YOU STOP THAT! And the gronkle.**

**FISHLEGS (whisper) Jaw strength 8**

_**Gobber places his hand on the lever, grinning.**_

**SNOTLOUT (panicking) Woah woah woah! Aren't you going to teach us first?**

Hiccup synchronized with the on screen Gobber. "I believe in learning on the job."

**GOBBER (still smiling) I believe in learning on the job.**

"After 8 years in the forge, I know that its better to learn on the job when in blacksmithing. Not in dragon training."

_**He pulls the lever down, releasing the dragon. It barrelled out and scooped up some rocks to swallow.**_

**GOBBER Today is about survival. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

**HICCUP A doctor?**

Astrid said, " No, you need that every morning"

**FISHLEGS Plus five speed?**

"Ok, ok, that may have not been the smartest answer." Fishlegs sighed.

**ASTRID (confidently) A shield.**

**GOBBER Your most important piece of equipment is a shield. If you have a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield.**

_**Hiccup struggles to pick his up but Gobber picks it up for him and pushes it into Hiccup. Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at the different shields. 1 has a skull on it.**_

**TUFFNUT Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT Take that one. It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

_**Ruffnut grabs it and bashes Tuffnut with it.**_

**RUFFNUT Oops, now this one has blood on it.**

The twins parents shook their heads. Why can't they get along.

_**Distracted by the fighting, they fail to notice a huge dragon coming at them. A blast knocks the shield out of their hands.**_

**GOBBER Ruff, Tuff, you're out!**

**GOBBER Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim.**

_**The teens bang their various weapons against the shields. The gronkle shakes its head, dazed and seeing double.**_

Know everybody knew what it looked like to a dragon.

**GOBBER All dragons have a limited amount of shots. How many does a gronkle have?**

**SNOTLOUT (guessing) Five?**

**FISHLEGS No, six!**

**GOBBER Right, six! That's one for each of you!**

**FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents would- AAAAHHHHH!**

In truth, Fishlegs' parents approved of this. It used to be much harsher than now. If you didn't get out of the way, you were dead.

_**A blob of melted rock yanks the shield out of his hand and he runs away screaming like a little girl.**_

**GOBBER Fishlegs, out.**

_**Snotlout approaches Astrid trying to flirt with her.**_

**SNOTLOUT So I'm moving into my parents basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out.**

Astrid sighed. When will Snotbrain stop hitting on her? She obviously liked Hiccup now.

_**Astrid suddenly jumps away and Snotlout has his strike three and is out.**_

**GOBBER Snotlout, you're done.**

**HICCUP So I guess it's just me and you, huh?**

**ASTRID No, just you.**

"Before you say anything, I meant you're getting out first." Astrid jumped in. Hiccup said nothing.

_**She rolls away and leaves Hiccup behind. His shield is blasted away by a well placed shot and runs after it. The gronkle follows.**_

**GOBBER One shot left! HICCUP!**

_**After many failed attempts, Hiccup crouches down, trying to hide. The gronkle opens it's mouth, and it starts to glow. At the last second, a hook grabs it's mouth and jeks it upward, barely missing Hiccup. Gobber swings it around.**_

Everybody lets out the breath they didn't realise they were holding.

**GOBBER And that's six. Go to bed you overgrown sausage.**

The shown gronkle huffed, but it was an accurate description

**GOBBER Remember. A dragon will always… **_**Always**_ **go for the kill.**

It was silent as everybody waited for the next scene.


	6. Well, this was stupid

******Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, it takes FOREVER to upload a new chapter. I feel like Flint Lockwood from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs when he's typing on his computer. Anyway, I want to thank everybody for wishing me a happy birthday! I have a twin and we always share a birthday. Well, I hope you like this (I'm trying to add more dialogue).**

******Starlight3744**

**__****Scene opens on the place where Hiccup let the Nightfury go. Time has passed- grass has grown back. Hiccup holds a bola in his hand, bouncing it up and down.**

**Involuntarily, both Gobber and Stoic pale at the thought of HIccup finding the Nightfury. 'It is amazing that Hiccup is still alive. He's the most accident prone person in the world! Especially when he almost killed Fungus. Oh was Mildew mad!' Gobber thought. Although Stoic was thinking more along the lines of 'Yep. He's crazy.'**

******HICCUP (quietly) So why didn't you?**

**A lot of the vikings were wondering the same thing. Where was the blood-thirsty killing machine that leaves no mercy?**

**__****He follows the faint trench to a crevasse . He climbs through it, looking around.**

******HICCUP (down) Well this was stupid.**

**"****No, you're stupid!" Snotlout said loudly. Half of the dragons glared at the said teen. Snotlout looked like he had to give Fungus a bath.**

**__****He looks down and spots a black scale the size of a guitar pick .He bends down and picks it up, tapping it.**

**__****All of a sudden, a shadow leaps up, and the distinct shape of a Nightfury comes into view. It scrambles, trying to find a hold on the rock, but loses balance and not-so-gracefully lands on the ground. Again and again, he tries to climb the wall.**

**"****Bud, you gave me a heart attack!" Hiccup complained. Toothless crooned.**

**__****Hiccup, suddenly remembering that he can draw, quickly pats his fur vest and grabs his drawing book. He flips to an open page and waits for it to stop moving. As soon as it pauses, he quickly sketches out the general shape. He stares, puzzled.**

**"****Wait, useless can draw?" Tuffnut exclaimed.**

**"****Yeah, since I'm not welcome in most of the village, I pass the time by drawing." Most of the village shifted uncomfortably at this statement.**

******HICCUP Why don't you just… fly away?**

**__****Toothless, exhausted by his failed flight attempts, looks over the lake. A fish jumping catches his attention. He gazes into the clear water, then jabs at the fish. He (again) fails.**

**__****Hiccup is mesmerized. He puts down his charcoal pencil, but to Hiccups obvious lack of luck, it falls off the rocks with a soft tink. Toothless looks up to the wimpy Viking. They stare at each other with interest- green against green.**

******Everybody sits, waiting for the next scene.**


	7. Pray it does not find you

**Hello fellow HTTYD lovers! I hope that I have been doing a good job. I'm going to update a LOT this weekend because I have nothing better to do. (family visiting. Mostly grownups.) Huff.**

**Jesusfreak- Being a twin is fun. My brother (I'm a girl) is pretty cool. We're definitely closer than other siblings. Bad part- He knows what irks me. Good- I know how to annoy him. Bad- No "Why does she get a phone?" "Because she's older" Good- We get equal amounts of ice cream. Being a twin is awesome. I don't have any other siblings.**

**Kookiecraft- I don't think I can do the TV series, but I will DEFINITELY do the next movie. And thank you! (P.S. When I become a professional writer and write an awesome series, you get free books! Look for the name Vikki Archer written by Avalon Skyler.)**

**~Starlight3743**

**_In Great Hall. Night. Thunder is heard outside._**

**GOBBER Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

**ASTRID I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

"You know nobody actually cared, right?" Tuffnut asked. He got punched.

"I thought you couldn't cross the barrier unless you meant no harm to the other side?"

I said, "Her and Hiccup are an exception along with Toothless."

**RUFFNUT Yeah. We noticed.**

**SNOTLOUT (trying to appeal to Astrid's almost non-existent better nature) No. No. You were great! That was so… Astrid.**

**GOBBER No, she's right. You have to be tough on yourselves.**

Astrid thought 'Well, I guess I can loosen up a LITTLE. And I have been more lax.'

**_The teens finally notice a soggy Hiccup that looks as damp as his mood._**

**GOBBER Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

"Really Gobber?" whined Hiccup.

"Well, someone needs to be honest with you. Unlike you and the fla-."

"Don't say a word!" Hiccup yelled.

**_Hiccup tries to sit down, but all the spots suddenly close and the recruits shun him._**

**RUFFNUT He showed up.**

**TUFFNUT He didn't get eaten.**

**ASTRID He's never where he should be.**

**GOBBER Thank you, Astrid.**

"Okay Gobber. You along with Chiron need lessons on pep talks. You're worse than him!" I exclaimed. (A/n comment me if you know what I'm talking about.)

**GOBBER You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

"I know more than you." Hiccup said smugly.

**GOBBER (pausing to listen) No attacks tonight. Study up.**

**_He leaves. Hiccup sits alone, despite the obvious lack of buts on the bench. _**(A/n I have always wanted to say that!)

**TUFFNUT Wait. You mean read?**

**RUFFNUT While we're still alive?**

'Can you red when you're dead?" Asked Astrid.

Everybody pondered the question until Snotlout was heard on screen.

**SNOTLOUT Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?**

**FISHLEGS (excited) Oh! I've read it like seven times!**

I high fived Fishlegs. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Take that people who say rereading is stupid!" All the Vikings shifted an inch away from me.

**There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's another one that buries itself for like a week!**

**TUFFNUT Yeah, there's a chance that I was going to read that.**

**RUFFNUT But now…**

Everybody knew they would never read it.

**FISHLEGS (still rambling) And another one that has spines that look like trees…**

**HICCUP So… I guess we'll share i-**

**ASTRID Read it.**

(A/n AAAHHHHHH the commercial for HTTYD2 is on. Pause for 15 seconds. Hiccup is hot. Adding Hiccup to the list of fictional people I wish I could date.)

**HICCUP (trying to keep the situation light) All mine then. Wow. I'll see you-**

**_BOOM. The door shuts._**

**HICCUP Tomorrow.**

**_Later with all the lights out. Hiccup places a few candles near the book. _**( A/n Why would they put a VALUABLE OLD VERY FLAMMABLE book next to some candles and the most accident prone Viking in history?)

**HICCUP Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class. Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**HICCUP Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can cut through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**_Hiccup flips the pages faster and faster. In the eerie flickering light of the candles, the dragons seem to move and shift._**

Everybody stares at the creepy dragons on the screen. I said what everybody is thinking.

"Creepy."

**HICCUP Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**_A sudden clap of thunder makes Hiccup jump up._**

**HICCUP Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.**

**_He turns the pages faster and faster._**

**HICCUP Gronkle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Boneknapper. Whispering death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight.**

The dragons look at each other. Really? Did every single one of them have to be killed on sight?

**_He flips the pages with one hand until he comes across a blank page. View goes to top, then bottom._**

**HICCUP Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance is to hide, and pray it does not find you.**

"No. You have to find it." Hiccup stated. Everybody except Astrid looked confused at this.

**_He grabs his sketchbook and easily finds the page that he's looking for because of the pencil. He tosses the drawing onto the book. Close on image of Toothless._**

While all of this was going on, Stoic, the first evil mastermind Viking, was going over how he could kill a Night Fury.

**If any of you wonder how I write this, I first write the script, then add dialogue. It's easier for me.**


	8. Figure out which side you're on

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for responding. I getting a lot of tips and constructive criticism. If you guys think I should have something or want to see something in the story tell me! Ideas are always welcome.**

**Oh, and sorry about the guitar thingy. I meant to say guitar PICK. I fixed it.**

**Yes, I was referencing from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Love it! (sing song voice)**

**As for my list of fantasy boyfriends, you have to guess. I will give one clue to each.**

**1- His favorite season is winter, and he doesn't like shoes. Good luck!**

**And June Odyssey, you're comment was so good, I HAVE to post it.**

"**CHIRON! The other horrible pep-talker we all love. Although, between Gobber's "what's inside he can't stand" pep talk and Chiron's "you're not normal" pep talk, I honestly don't know who's worse. They seem equally ungifted in that area. You'd think Chiron would have a little experience in that area after thousands of years…" **

**And I quote. I totally agree. You are awesome!**

**~Starlight3744**

_**On a viking boat, rocking gently up and down. A map, the same one from the Great Hall, is spread out with the distinctive rip from Stoic's knife.**_

**STOIC I can almost smell them. They're close.**

"Well of COURSE you can smell the Red Death. That thing hasn't taken a bath for years!" Hiccup laughed. Nobody knew what he was talking about, so they ignored him. As usual.

Stoic just thought he was crazy. After all, he was friends with that devil.

_**A wall of fog looms before the puny viking ships. Nothing can be seen past the curtain- only the bravest of vikings would go there.**_

**STOIC Hard to port! We head for hell hiems gate.**

_**Echos of the command can be heard, and the ships disappear into the unknown. Suddenly, shadows are outlined as a dragon like figure flaps above them.**_

Everyone shuddered. Even though they may be the meanest, roughest people out there, it doesn't make you immortal.

_**In the training grounds, the arena is set up. Tall wooden walls are put up like a maze. Hiccup runs with the other teens, but stops and looks at Gobber.**_

**HICCUP You know, I happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book, or a sequel, maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

Astrid looked shocked at his stupidity. "HICCUP! What were you thinking?"

"Yeah, that was not one of my more brilliant ideas."

Now Fishlegs jumped in. "So that's why you kept stopping to talk to Gobber."

"Yup."

_**BOOM! Hiccup is now left with a stick with a burning tip instead of an axe.**_

**GOBBER Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!**

_**The shot goes to the Deadly Nadder, a blue Wyrvern with a spike on its nose.**_

**GOBBER Today is all about ATTACK. The Deadly Nadder is quick and light on it's feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

_**The Nadder sees Fishlegs, who puts up his shield while running. He glances at the spikes now imbedded in the wood.**_

**FISHLEGS I'm really starting to question you teaching methods.**

"Oh yeah? Try putting up with it from when you're SIX YEARS OLD!" Hiccup shouted.

**GOBBER Look for it's blind spot. Every dragon has one.**

_**The twins and the Nadder bump into each other each on. The Nadder is confused; it can smell them, just not see them.**_

**RUFFNUT Ugghh, don't you ever bathe?**

All the vikings sighed. Here we go again.

**TUFFNUT If you don't like it, just get your own blind spot.**

**RUFFUT How 'bout I give YOU one!**

_**The Nadder turns it's head and spots them. They freeze then run.**_

**GOBBER Blind spot: yes. Deaf spot: not so much.**

Gobber started one of his famous stories. "Hey Stoic. Do you remember the ti-"

Nobody was listening.

_**Hiccup is running with the other teens until he spots Gobber.**_

**HICCUP So how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

**GOBBER No one's done it and lived to tell the tale. Now GET IN THERE!**

**HICCUP I know, I know. Hypothetically.**

**ASTRID (loud whisper) Hiccup. Get down.**

_**She glanced around the wall and suddenly jerked back. The Nadder was creeping around the corner. Hiccup was behind Snotlout. Astrid jumped out, rolling over her shield. Snotlout made it successfully too. Then it was Hiccups turn. He rolled over his shield, but because of his puny size, he could bring it up again. He yelped and ran for cover.**_

Stoic noticed. Why was Hiccup… Hiccup? He wasn't strong, and didn't like the things he did. Ever since Val died, he just didn't connect with him any more.

_**The Deadly Nadder faced Astrid.**_

**SNOTLOUT Hang on babe. I've got this.**

_**He took his hammer and threw it, only to horribly miss.**_

**SNOTLOUT The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do , block out the sun? I can do that you know.**

Astrid snorted. When is that idiot brained viking going to realize that he is just a stupid lovesick puppy? Hiccup noticed her tense and this time, he grabbed her hand. Unfortunately, Snotlout noticed.

_**The Nadder chases after Astrid, knocking down walls in the process. She jumps on top of the walls, and comes barrelling at an unfortunately stationary Hiccup. She falls on top of him but now her axe is stuck in his shield. She tried in vain to get it out, but all she does is leave footprints on Hiccup's face.**_

**HICCUP If you just… OW… Get your foot… **

**TUFFNUT Oooohhh, love on the battle field.**

**RUFFNUT She could do better.**

Still angry with Snotlout, she jumped up and threw her extra hatchet she always carried with her. It pinned Ruffnut to the wall. Ruffnut said nothing.

_**Astrid gives up and takes the entire axe/shield and SMASHES it across the Nadder's face. It shakes it's head and stumbles away dazed.**_

**ASTRID (furious) Is this a joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**

Grinding his teeth, Stoic could stay silent no longer.

"I will ask you again. Which side are you on?"

Toothless stuck his tongue out and turned his back on him. Stoic had a fuse, and it was getting shorter by the minute. Hiccup resolved that once he had seen how they became friends, he would tell him.


	9. I could've sworn you had

**Hi peoples. SUMMERS HERE! I will have lots of free time so get ready for a boat load of awesome! I'm challenging myself to get this done by June 13. In 14 days. So wish me luck!**

**Congratulations to DualStarduster for guessing first that Jack Frost is one of my fictional bfs.**

**Next clue: His best friend is yellow and he has traveled the world. Plus nobody knows who his father is. **

_**Enter a rock wall. Suddenly, a fish flops on the ground. Hiccup's small gangly frame emerges from behind the boulder, cautiously looking around.**_

It takes a few seconds for all who are present to figure out where this scene is taking place.

_**He tries to move the shield he was carrying, but it's stuck tight. Being the runt that he is, it's easy for him to crawl under. Hiccup turns around pulling on it and hoping it will come free. Nope.**_

Toothless gives hiccup a look that says, 'Only you Hiccup. Only you.' A few people chuckle at his misfortune.

_**He comes out into the open grabbing the fish by the gills. Behind him, on top of a massive boulder, the catlike Night Fury approaches him. **_

Astonishingly, almost all the vikings pale. Hands wring and lips tighten. How is this little runt alive?

_**Hiccup whirls around with a small gasp. Nervously, he holds out the fish. Doing so reveals the puny knife at his waist. The dragon sees it and flinches back, growling.**_

_**Noticing the change, Hiccup picks up the knife and drops it while ignoring the increase of threatening snarls.**_

Stifling a laugh, Hiccup announces, "So if I have a knife, you growl. If I try to get rid of the knife, you growl. How am I supposed to win?"

"You don't silly!" Astrid says.

_**The Night Fury gestures with its head to move it farther away. With a twig like foot, he balances the weapon on his boot before tossing it offscreen with a PLOP into the water.**_

_**Now that the danger has passed, the unholy offspring of lightning and death sits with an almost… **_**cute** _**expression on his face.**_

Stoic gasps. The unholy offspring of lightning and death is not _cute._ No wonder Hiccup is under his spell. His fists clench. When he gets back to Berk he'll… he'll kill it and make a cape.

_**Without any food for a couple of days, anybody would be starving, and the dragon quickly walks up to his outstretched hand. Hiccup, suddenly realizing he is dealing with a DRAGON, backs away nervously. Steeling his courage, he pauses as the Night Fury opens it's mouth slightly. Something is… weird. **_

**HICCUP Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had-**

_**Without warning, razor sharp teeth slide through the gums. Hiccup is frozen while the black reptile jabs its head forward. With one gulp, the fish is gone. **_

**HICCUP Teeth.**

"You gave me a real shock there bud."

A light came on in a lots of heads, including the dragons. That's why his name is Toothless.

_**While the Night Fury moves forward, Hiccup moves backward, eventually trapping himself against a rock.**_

**Hiccup (nervous) No, no. I don't have any more.**

_**A strange noise comes from the dragon. Its eyes roll up and its throat convulses. Disgustingly, the tail of the fish slides onto Hiccup's lap. Seemingly content, it assumes a posture much like Hiccup, crouching on its hind legs kind of like a prairie dog. It licks its lips.**_

_**Hiccup finally realizes what it wants him to do. Eeww. **_

The younger vikings shudder. Who knew Hiccup had the guts to eat a raw fish? Then again, he was cornered by a dragon.

_**He tentatively picks up the slimy creature and takes a bite. Hiccup tries to smile with a lump of raw fish in his cheek and says MMM MMM. The dragon gulps. **_

_**Hiccup's face says 'really? Come on.' but he does as he's asked. It takes him two tries to swallow it and after he shudders.**_

"Aww man. I can't believe you did that!" Tuffnut says. Everyone except Snotlout agrees. He's still mad about Hiccup taking his girl.

_**He smiles. The dragon lifted its lips. Maybe it was trying to smile too. A bolt of courage struck him and he lifted his hand to touch the dragon. His gummy smiles fades into a growl. It bounds away.**_

_**Satisfied with its new location, red hot fire comes out of its mouth, creating a warm bed. Hiccup follows, but now the dragon is annoyed. It curls its lopsided tail around so the boy is now out of sight. The viking again tries to touch a Night Fury, but it notices. Taking the hint, he whirls on one foot and walks away. **_

_**Some time later, a bat like creature is hanging from a branch. Seeing Hiccup, he wanders over to where he sits. Hiccup draws until the apparent picture of a Night Fury takes place. Noticing a dragon looking over his shoulder, he just continues to draw.**_

Hiccup can really draw. With a few strokes, he caught the likeness of Toothless perfectly.

_**The Night Fury began to walk on two legs because of a tree that it picked up. Dragging it around, it began to draw too. A swirl here, a line there, and maybe a dot. A few times Hiccup was hit by the leaves. Finally it was done. The dragon looked proudly around admiring his work. **_

Gobber had the nerve to chuckle. Who knew dragons are so intelligent?

_**Hiccup gets up but steps on one of the lines. Immediately vicious growls sound from the dragon. He lifts up his foot. The growling stops. He puts his foot down. Growling again. It repeats a few times until Hiccup puts his foot on the other side of the line. All quiet.**_

"Are you sure you're not bipolar bud?" Hiccup teased. He got a face full of tail.

_**Now smiling, Hiccup is careful to not step on the lines. He is caught in a dance, winding around and around. Finally, he comes to the edge, back to the outside. He stops. A warm breath ruffles his hair. He turns. He holds out his hand. A soft growl. He draws his hand back while facing away. Slowly extending his hand, Hiccup doesn't make a sound.**_

Everyone holds their breath. So many things could go wrong.

_**The dragon starts, hesitates, and pushes forward into his palm with its eyes closed. Hiccup flinches and looks back at the astounding sight. Withdrawing, the dragon wiggles its nose with narrowing eyes. **_

_**Hiccup thinks about the experience moments before while Toothless bounds away.**_

Hiccup rose while swiftly getting on Toothless.

"Dad, now I will tell you which side I'm on and why. I'm on the dragon's side."

A roar rose from the hall. Shouts of 'traitor', 'son of Loki' and 'cast him out' are heard. Fists bang on the tables and hands clench in anger. Toothless shoots at the ceiling immediately quieting the room.

"Do you want to know why I'm on this side? Well, let me start out why I'm not on your side. For years, ever since my mom died, I've been treated like an outcast to this village. For years I've been Hiccup the Useless. Hiccup the Runt. Weak, Scrawny, Good for Nothing Hiccup. My only friend was Gobber. The I met Toothless."

Hiccup isn't done with his rant but he takes a breath. All is quiet. His words hit home.

"Toothless cares for me. He protects me. He is only one of three people that really knows me. I would rather die than let him get hurt."

A beam of understanding comes in everyones mind. It's laser thin, but it can grow.

But Stoic is hit the worst. It is true. Ever since Val died, he ignored Hiccup. Even now he can't even tell when his only son is sneaking out to see a dragon.

Maybe… he could heal the wound between them.


	10. A downed dragon is a dead dragon

**I'm back. As I said, I am going to try to update everyday to make the June 13 deadline. That means 1 or 2 chapters a day. This is going to be tiring.**

**YoloSwiggins got it right. It's Ash Ketchum. Even though he can sometimes be a little kid, he's still a great friend.**

**Number 3: His favorite color is blue and he hates airplanes.**

**~Starlight3744**

**!**

_**In the village on a tower at night. A fire burns in the center of the circle of people.**_

**GOBBER -And with one he took my hand and swallowed it whole. I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another took my leg.**

Gobber sighed with a distant look on his face. It took him months to learn how to smith with his right hand, since he was a lefty.

_**Throughout the time the burly viking was talking, he waved the spike that replaced his hand, which was poked through a chicken.**_

"Ya know, it won't be long before you hit someone else off of that tower with your chicken." Hiccup said. "Remember, you did that to me one time."

"Oh yeah! I remember that. Good thing your father was down there to catch you!" Gobber commented.

"Yeah, good thing." Hiccup muttered.

**FISHLEGS Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside of a dragon? Like, if your mind was still in control of it you could kill it from the inside by… crushing its heart or something.**

For once, Stoic said something not really mean. "No Fishlegs. That's just weird."

Fishlegs just blushed.

**SNOTLOUT I swear, I'm so angry right now. I chew off the legs of any dragon I see. With my face.**

**GOBBER (while ripping off a wing and chewing) Mmm, no, its the wings and the tails that you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

Knowing Hiccup, Toothless crooned. He was lost in thought about how he took his freedom away. Sensing his discomfort, a brave and friendly Terror curled up to him. It did the trick and Hiccup smiled.

_**Hiccup ponders the words while the others talk. He's the only one with a fish. Gobber yawns.**_

**GOBBER Well, off to bed. And you should too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll have the honor of killing it?**

A few of the "Ahem" brighter vikings, along with the dragons and Hiccup, wondered what WAS the honor of taking a life?

_**The teens look at each other, grinning. But only Astrid notices that Hiccup's fish is done and smoking, but he's nowhere to be seen. She looks down the stairs with a frown. Hiccup's small frame is running down the steps. **_

**TUFFNUT It's gonna be me. See. It's my destiny.**

**FISHLEGS (astonished) Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

**TUFFNUT No, its a birthmark.**

_**They continue to talk, their voices getting fainter. But Astrid has a funny feeling. Something is not right.**_

Ruff and Tuff's parents were furious. He got a tattoo? He got grounded for a month.

But on the other side of the room, dragons of all species were warming up to the tiny viking. Plus he didn't have that dirty smell of a warrior. He smelled like a Night Fury. They liked that.


	11. I don't like eels much either

**This is my second one today. I hope you like the double updates. I'm working pretty hard to get this done, and I have to do extra chores to get more etime. But you guys make it all worth it! **

**blueturtlepower4ever got it right! It's Percy Jackson! (sorry DualStarduster, you already got one). **

**Clue number 4: This one is tricky. He has traveled back in time and has a prickly attitude. And he has a brother and sister.**

**Oh, and snowangel420, that's for the sequel.**

**~Starlight3743**

**?**

_**View reveals Hiccup in the forge. The bellows pump vital air to fuel the fire. Tongs handle pieces of metal being pulled from the fire. Hiccup taps them with a small hammer before being cooled in a tub of water. Hiccup pulls a piece of leather over a rod and finally reveals the object. He grabs the edge and pulls open a replica of a Night Fury tail fin.**_

Gobber muttered to Stoic, "I swear by Odin's beard if that boy doesn't become a smith, I don't know what I'd do."

Stoic nodded. His boy is amazing. Just another thing that he missed since… Val.

_**It's now day in the cove. Struggling under the immense weight of a large basket, he approaches Toothless.**_

**HICCUP Hey Toothless! I brought breakfast. Hope you're hungry.**

"When is he not hungry?" Hiccup asked.

"So that's why you kept mysteriously walking out of the village with a basket of fish." Fishlegs realized.

"Yep."

_**He plops the basket down and wipes his hands on his leggings.**_

**HICCUP Okay, that is disgusting.**

_**Toothless hurries over to the buffet. He starts nosing through the contents of the bag.**_

**HICCUP We have some salmon, some nice Icelandic Cod, and a whole smoked eel.**

Once 'eel' was said, all the dragons went berserk. Half of the reptiles took flight with panicked eyes. It took me ten minutes to round them up (Hiccup was no help. He was helping Toothless stay calm)

_**At the word eel, Toothless backs away nervously, flashing his teeth and making an uneasy sound.**_

**HICCUP (panicked) No, no! I don't like eel much either.**

"Why?" asked a viking.

"You'll find out soon." I said. They didn't know that eels make them sick.

_**He picks up the eel and tosses it away. Now that Toothless is happy to dig in, Hiccup creeps behind him.**_

**HICCUP Yeah, that's it. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business.**

"Sooooooo inconspicuous Hiccup." Astrid teased.

"Hey. Greedy over here was to busy with the fish!" Hiccup shot back. The vikings

_**He crouches to put on the fin. He sets it next to his tail, but it keeps moving. Finally, Hiccup just sits on it to keep it still. He straps it on, but Toothless feels that something is wrong. He backs out of the basket and wiggles his 's jaw and wings drop simultaneously once he realizes what is going on. **_

_**Hiccup admires his work, spreading it out farther.**_

**HICCUP Well, if it works.**

_**Behind him, black wings rise up.**_

"Oh, no." Hiccup muttered.

_**Suddenly, Hiccup is thrown back. Toothless attempts to fly, but quickly dips down. Hiccup's invention is flapping uselessly in the wind. With a wrench, he pulls it out before they crash into a rock wall. He rises up and Hiccup whoops with delight.**_

**HICCUP Oh, it's working! It's working!**

Vikings and dragons alike were amazed. Hiccup found a way to make Toothless fly again. They had always lived by the words 'a downed dragon is a dead dragon' but Hiccup changed that.

_**He tips the fin and turns Toothless around. Back in the cove, Toothless has had enough. He jerks sharply and Hiccup is thrown off like a skipping stone into the lake.**_

**HICCUP Woohoo! Yeah!**

Everybody, shocked into silence, just waited for the next scene.


	12. Meet the Terrible Terror

**So how are you guys liking it so far? I have been very busy. Sorry for not updating sooner but I have a bird banding class and Taekwondo. Very time consuming activities.**

**Nobody has guessed number 4 so here's another hint:**

**A clue is in the first chapter.**

**ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld- no, sorry. I want the surprise in the next one to keep it fresh. **

**Angela- I might rewrite the whole argument because of your 'dragging' comment. I will as soon as I find enough time. (do you read eragon?)**

**I keep forgetting to do this- I do not own HTTYD**

**~Starlight3743**

**GOBBER Today is about teamwork.**

_**The teens and Gobber are in the training grounds. Everyone is holding , a BOOM shakes the area and gas spews out of a doorway.**_

Tuffnut flinched, realizing where and when this was. Ruff noticed and got ready for a show.

**GOBBER Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas; the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

_**Gas encircles them. They are paired up, but are cut off from everybody else. Fishlegs with Hiccup, Astrid with Ruffnut, and Snotlout with Tuffnut.**_

**FISHLEGS (muttering) Razor sharp teeth inject venom for predigestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims-**

**HICCUP (loud whisper) Will you please stop that?**

"It's not really the best way to boost your confidence." Hiccup noted. Fishlegs just shrugged. He was used to it. In a way, Fishlegs was lucky. At least he was burly. Even though he was teased, it was never as bad as Hiccup.

_**The trainees look around nervously, ready to splash a bucket of water in its face. **_

**SNOTLOUT If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'll- THERE!**

_**A blob with horns appears in the fog. Snotlout and Tuffnut eagerly throw the water at their unidentified mysterious object. The spray of water clears the air. Out come very annoyed girls.**_

**RUFFNUT Hey, it's us, idiots.**

**TUFFNUT Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

**SNOTLOUT Not that there's anything wrong with a… dragonesqe fig-**

Spitelout shook his head. When is that boy going to learn that Astrid doesn't want him? Then at least he could be a better dragon slayer.

_**Astrid promptly punches the pompous idiot. She gets Tuffnut too, but when he falls on his butt, he is ominously pulled back. Yelling emits from the gas.**_

**TUFFNUT oh, oh, aaaaahhhhhh!**

_**Ruffnut surges forward but Astrid holds out an arm.**_

**ASTRID (whisper) Wait.**

_**A tail whips around making the girls fall and their buckets spill. Tuffnut runs out screaming like a little girl.**_

**TUFFNUT Oh, I am hurt, I am very much hurt!**

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE started to laugh. Ruffnut said his famous line over and over. Hiccup, Astrid, and even Toothless gave a chuckle. It took a few minutes for everyone to gain their composure.

**FISHLEGS Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now.**

Hiccup said, "Again! Not helping!"

_**There! A head is creeping through the gas. Fishlegs douses the head in water, only to chuckle nervously when it spews more gas.**_

**FISHLEGS (weakly) Oh… wrong head.**

_**Green smoke shoots out, making Fishlegs run away.**_

**GOBBER Fishlegs!**

_**Now the second head, sparky, clicks in front of Hiccup tauntingly.**_

**GOBBER Now Hiccup!**

_**Hiccup throws the water into the air- and it falls short. Hiccup pouts with a bucket on his head.**_

**HICCUP Aw, come on.**

Still giddy from the Tuffnut scene, the vikings laughed. Only Hiccup could have a perfectly clear shot and totally miss.

_**The left head snarls and bites at him. Hiccup is a goner.**_

**GOBBER Hiccup!**

_**Suddenly, the dragon backs away. Hiccup is shooing it back to its cage. The other teens stare. Hiccup the teeny-weeny is commanding a dragon!**_

**HICCUP Back, back! Now don't make me tell you again. Back, in your cage.**

_**He slyly takes the eel from before from under his vest and throws it into the now occupied cage.**_

**HICCUP Now think about what you've done.**

"Dragons don't like eels! That is why it was backing away from you!" Fishlegs realized.

"But I don't know why." Hiccup stated.

_**He pushes the doors closed and turns around while wiping his hands on his vest. Nobody moves. A bucket falls out of Fishlegs's hands.**_

**HICCUP Okay! So… are we done? Cause I have some things I need to do- So, see you tomorrow!**

The fire in Stoic was rekindled. With clenched hands and a stiff jaw, he burst.

"So you won your way through dragon training with CHEATING! That is no way a viking should act!" A bubble around him formed as people rushed to get back from the angry chief.

"Do you know how many people you could have killed by cheating? Just knocking them out is not enough. You have to finish it so they will never hurt anyone again!" His voice faltered in the last part of his speech. Valka came to everyone's mind.

I decided to step in. (you didn't forget me, did you?)

"After the movie is done I have one thing to show you. You're gonna like it." He is gonna freak when he finds out Val is alive.

**WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?**

**Okay, so I want to do another chapter with out the whole uploady thingy. I have YouTube working so this will be good. Here is another chapter! Sort of.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH?**

_**Que montage music. Hiccup works by candlelight using a hammer and a leather poker. He sews a string through something large. Hiccup admires his work- a saddle on the shows it to Toothless in the cove, who takes off running.**_

**HICCUP Hey!**

_**With the saddle over his head, Hiccup chases him.**_

Gobber chuckled. The closeness between the two was obvious. His thoughts turned to Stoic. He was his right hand man. When Valka died… he shut himself off from Hiccup. He himself had done his best to take care of Hiccup, but what he really needed was a friend. Looks like he found one.

_**Overhead, Hiccup has a rope attached to the tail. He pulls it to turn, but Toothless does and Hiccup doesn't and both go tumbling into the lake.**_

_**Now attached to the saddle is a hook. The hook is connected to a harness.**_

_**Hiccup has to rope attached to his foot now. He struggles to control it but they crash into a large patch of grass.**_

**HICCUP Hold, hold, woah woah WOAH!**

_**He flies off, which is fortunate for him because Toothless is rolling around in bliss. Hiccup picks a handful of 'dragon nip' and brings it to dragon training. A Gronkle barrels toward him. Hiccup holds out his hand and the dragon stops. Its eyes dilate and it rolls over. To the others, Hiccup brought it down with a puny fishbone arm! Gothi is puzzled. She has never seen that before.**_

_**The teens walk back to their homes, but instead of being a social outcast, Hiccup is famous. The crowd around him with questions bubbling.**_

**SNOTLOUT I've never seen a Gronkle do that!**

**HICCUP Uh, I left my axe back at the ring. You guys go on ahead. Ah!**

_**Running back to the ring, Hiccup almost runs into a frowning, seething, not-happy-stay-away-from-Astrid.**_

"You left us for your dragon!" Snotlout accused.

"Well, he is my friend because he likes me. Not because of training." Hiccup retorted.

Astrid had enough. "Snotface, you better listen up. You are just a big bully with a big mouth."

Snotface shut up.

_**In the cove, Toothless is enjoying a rigorous scratching session from Hiccup. He arches his back like a cat and croons happily.**_

Huh. _Maybe _dragons aren't all that bad. They are kinda even cute. Fishlegs always had a sore spot for Gronkles. He secretly hoped that Hiccup could train one for him.

_**Hiccup scratches right under his jaw bone and Toothless falls. Smiling because of his new tactic, he heads off for dragon training. Astrid throws her axe at the Nadder. Then it runs up to Hiccup while he drops his spikey mace. Huh. This human smells like a Night Fury. With a battle-cry, Astrid unwillingly distracts the Nadder. Panicked, Hiccup performs the rubbing trick and the Nadder goes down. Astrid, feet away, can only gape at the sight before her.**_

_**In the Great Hall, Hiccup moves to a vacated table, but everyone crowds him, even full grown vikings. Astrid scowls and pounds her drink into the table.**_

_**Toothless is captivated by a light on the ground. After many failed attempts to catch it, Hiccup is shown reflecting light off of a small hammer.**_

Toothless's wings dropped. He was chasing a _light?_ He was going to get Hiccup back for that, starting with a successful swat to the head.

_**A massive door is shown. Huge steel bars and thick oak planks would prevent the toughest dragon from escaping. A small doggy door style entrance squeaks as something escapes.**_

**GOBBER Meet the Terrible Terror.**

Half of the vikings went pale. A Terror was something to reckon with. And knowing that there were three stupid teens there, something was bound to go wrong.

**TUFFNUT Ha. It's like the size of my- Oh! Get it off!**

_**The tiny dragon jumps on Tuffnut. It apparently likes bite people's noses. Seeing a light, it leaps off of its victim.**_

**TUFFNUT Oh, I am hurt! Very much hurt!**

Yep. That was it.

_**Hiccup uses his shield to draw the Terror back into it's cage. Tuffnut holds his injured nose while talking.**_

**TUFFNUT Wow. He's better than you ever were.**

_**Astrid glares at him. Meanwhile, Hiccup managed to get the Terror to slip under the door.**_

_**Somewhere in the forest, Astrid throws her axe repeatedly at poor, innocent trees. She yanks it out and runs for another shot, but Hiccup is there. He hurriedly runs off and ducks behind a boulder. No sign of him. He's gone.**_

Hiccup tried and failed to stifle a laugh. When Astrid and Toothless looked at him curiously, he said, "I was hiding behind that rock!"

Astrid blushed and flicked him on the forehead with a grin.


	13. Yeah most afternoons

**I am working my butt off trying to make the deadline. I know I missed a part, so here it is.**

**Starlight3743**

**!**

_**Hiccup is riding Toothless with the harness attached to a rock. They float like a kite, but when Hiccup moves the pedal they land softly. They jump up again, but the wind kicks up and the tether breaks. They land in the soft grass. Toothless gets up, but drags Hiccup with him. On closer inspection, the ring is clamped shut.**_

The vikings that had loosened up laughed. Only Hiccup had that kind of terrible bad luck.

_**Back in the village, Toothless is covered by the darkness of night. A viking nods to Hiccup.**_

**VIKING Hiccup.**

_**Hiccup pulls Toothless to the blacksmith stall. As they walk in, Toothless noses a bucket and tosses it away.**_

Hiccup pushed Toothless. Toothless pushed him back. Soon they were locked in play combat, but it ended when Toothless started licking Hiccup. He surrendered.

_**Outside, Astrid hears and goes to investigate. Hiccup is using a poker to try to pry off the hook when he hears Astrid's voice.**_

**ATSRID Hiccup?**

_**Hiccup quickly puts on an apron to cover the harness and he jumps out of the stall, closing the windows behind him to hide Toothless.**_

**HICCUP Hi Astrid, hi Astrid, hi Astrid!**

"Wow Hiccup. I never would have known that you were up to something. Very indiscrete." Astrid joked.

_**Toothless spots a sheep, and it freezes. As soon as he goes for it, Hiccup is pulled up but the rope. Hiccup smiles and yelps as he is pulled back through the stall doors. Astrid jerks the doors open and looks inside, but he disappeared! Hiccup and Toothless fly off screen into the darkness.**_

The anger was building. He let that monster into the village? Stoic was not happy.

**Yay! People like this! I can not wait for Friday. But I have more chapters to post so if I want to make my deadline, I have to write even more. This is kinda a short chapter but I want the next one to be by itself.**

**So NOBODY has guessed it yet? Another clue:**

**His long lost love is the first Teller of the Pointed Stones.**

**ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld- You are right. He didn't cheat. He was using his resources.**

_**A ship pulls into the harbor, instead of the fleet that set out. Battered and bruised men hop out. Gobber gives Stoic a hand. They start walking up the ramp carrying baskets with them.**_

**GOBBER I trust you found the nest at least.**

**STOIC Not even close.**

**GOBBER Ahh. Excelent.**

All of the viewers looked at Gobber. All who had seeked his advice had gone straight to Gothi afterwards.

**STOIC I hope you had more success than me.**

**GOBBER Well if by success you mean that your parenting troubles are over, then yes.**

_**Stoic stops and stares at Gobber.**_

**VIKING#1 Congradulations Stoic! The village is so relieved.**

**VIKING#2 Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

**VIKING#3 No one will miss that old nusience. **

**VIKING #$4 The village is throwing a party to celebrate.**

"Yay! Hiccup is dead. Let's throw a party!" Hiccup spat. A few vikings looked shocked. Where was the quiet, shy viking they had known for so long?

**STOIC He's gone?**

**GOBBER Yeah… most afternoons. But who can blame him? The life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by is new fans.**

**STOIC (disbelieving) Hiccup?**

"No, your other, well liked, amazing son!" Astrid said. The dragons wondered that because she was defending Hiccup that she was his mate. A few vikings were thinking along the same lines. 'Is Astrid Hiccup's girlfriend?'

**GOBBER Yeah. He has this… way with the beasts.**


	14. Not so fireproof on the inside are ya?

**My favorite chapter! Stoic is going to be amazed! Snotlout might be Hiccup's slave!**

**Amazing! got it! It is… JAYFEATHER! (read warriors people. awesome series with over 50 books in it)**

**What are we on, number 5? Well, he has raven black hair, is an orphan, and has a magic stick.**

**I don't think I can make the deadline. Sorry. My mom only let's me do half an hour of computer at a time so it takes a while. Sigh.**

**~Starlight3743**

_**It's the afternoon. Toothless and Hiccup soar over the sea, passing puffy white clouds.**_

**HICCUP Okay, bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go, here we go.**

Stoic paled. What was Hiccup doing on a DRAGON a thousand feet in the air?

"Oh, Snotlout, you said that vikings couldn't fly." I said smugly.

"Well, technicly, he is not flying. The dragon was." Well, he had a point. Oh well. When they see the trailers he will get it.

_**He locates the correct position on a piece of paper attached to the saddle.**_

**HICCUP Position three. No, four.**

_**The tail flares open. Hiccup looks around to see if everything is going well. All clear. He tugs on his cheat sheet just to be sure it will stay on.**_

**HICCUP Alright. It's go time. It's go time.**

_**They dive down toward the sea. The tail seems to be working alright. Now time to see if they could make it underneath a sea stack.**_

**HICCUP Come on buddy! Come on buddy!**

Hiccup both smiled and frowned when he realized when and where this was. It was great flying with him, but he almost died. Then again, almost dieing was kind of a daily thing.

_**Toothless momentarily dips his wing down into the spray. The duo pass underneath the arch along with a few gulls. A perfect maneuver. **_

Gobber was impressed. That boy had a sharp mind, and he could make practically anything.

**HICCUP Yes, it worked.**

_**Still unaccustomed to flying, Hiccup doesn't push the pedals right and the crash into a pillar.**_

**HICCUP Sorry!**

_**He pulls back trying to avoid another crash.**_

**HICCUP That was my fault.**

_**Toothless whacks him with his ear, clearly annoyed.**_

**HICCUP Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh three.**

Toothless gave Hiccup a look that clearly said 'you have got to get your positions straight.' Astrid noticed and laughed.

_**They soar upwards, clouds streaming past them. The tallest peak on Berk looms in the distance, but is nothing compared to the height the best friends are at. Hiccup yells with joy.**_

Woah! Flying is so cool. Hiccup was the first to ever see that sight.

**HICCUP Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my… CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

_**The paper has come loose. Toothless obeys Hiccup's command and stops flapping. Weightless, Hiccup's hook and rope come off. They both free fall. Toothless roars in dismay.**_

The whole room goes silent. It truly was a miricle that the boy as alive.

**HICCUP Oh gosh! Oh gods! Oh, no! Alright, you got to angle yourself. **

_**Toothless starts to spin without the control from his rider.**_

**HICCUP Ok, no, no, no! Come back down towards me! Come back down… **

_**Hiccup gets hit in the face from Toothless's tail. By now, they are only a few hundred feet above Berk. Hiccup grabs for the saddle. He fails and tries again. Finally, he gets a grip and pulls himself on. He clips the harness onto the hook and stabilizes Toothless. With the cheat sheet in his mouth he screams. They are gliding just over the tree tops, barely missing them.**_

_**Toothless shrieks in fear. Hiccup tries to read the paper to avoid the oncoming rocks, but the wind makes it impossible. Finally he just throws it away. He starts moving his foot to control the pedal, and dodges every rock! The two make it out with perfect coordination.**_

**HICCUP Yeah!**

Everyone lets out the breath they didn't realize they were holding. Those two were really amazing. Stoic marveled at the sight. He had never seen Hiccup this happy. Ever. When he was with the dragon, he was a totally different person. He felt shame for ignoring his son. Maybe… the dragon was what let Hiccup out of his cage. Perhaps… NO! He could not feel sympathy. They took Valka. They KILLED her. 'Remember Val, remember Val' Stoic thought.

_**Toothless shares his excitement and lets out a victory blast. As the purple shock wave passes them, Hiccup groans. A fireball is straight ahead.**_

**HICCUP Come on.**

"Did you have to do that bud? I had to explain that I dropped a bucket of oil on a fire to get out of that one." Hiccup complained. Toothless crooned and wrapped around Hiccup to tell that he was sorry. 'Hmmm. Maybe I could make some armour to protect me.' Hiccup mentally made plans to make it awesome!

**Well, time for another mini chapter.**

_**Hiccup sits in front of Toothless with burnt, messy hair. He still looks shocked after being torched by a Night Fury. A jlucking sound brings Hiccup back into to reality. He glances at Toothless who has disgorged the head of a fish.**_

"Umm, awkward!" Ruffnut said.

"Sorry bud, not going through that again." Hiccup apologized with a smile.

**HICCUP Ah, no thanks, I'm good.**

_**He gestures at his fish cooking over the fire. Suddenly, a troop of Terrors come in, smelling the fish. Toothless growls and pulls his food closer. One comes up, but Toothless growls. Another takes the fish head and pulls it away. When one tries to steal it, it gets a blast of fire. Back on the pile of fish, one starts moving. It is revealed to be a sneaky terror. Toothless grabs the fish and eats it. The terror paws the ground like a bull. It opens its mouth, but Toothless shoots a miniscule fireball into its maw and the Terror staggers away.**_

About half of the dragons winced. Accidentally breathing in when shooting a fireball was not pleasent.

**HICCUP Not so fireproof on the inside, are ya?**

_**He tosses a fish to it.**_

Nearby vikings looked at Hiccup in shock. Using his well refined techniques Hiccup said, "Well greedy over here wouldn't share his fish!"

**HICCUP Here you go.**

_**The Terror eats it in one gulp and approaches Hiccup. It crawls under his arm like a cat and rests, its little body moving up and down as it breathes.**_

**HICCUP Everything we know about you guys… is wrong.**

The vikings looked shocked at a dragon that did not torch Hiccup the first chance it got. Stoic's confidence about evil flying lizards wavered.


	15. Thanks for the uh breast hat

**Uggh. I have less than two days to update six chapters and I don't have a lot of time. I'm gonna keep the comments short so I can write.**

**TGRTW (ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld) Shhhh! ;)**

**~Starlight3743**

_**Hiccup is sitting down with his face smooshed across his desk in the shop. He flicks a charcoal pencil up and down. Suddenly, a familiar viking appears from the shadows.**_

**HICCUP Uh, dad! You're back!**

_**Hiccup, startled, quickly tries to cover the drawings of Toothless.**_

**HICCUP Gobber's not here, so…**

**STOIC I know. I came looking for you.**

**HICCUP You did?**

**STOIC You've been keeping secrets.**

A collected gasp came from the audience. Stoic knew about Toothless?

**HICCUP I… I have?**

**STOIC Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**

Hiccup stifled a snigger. His dad was so close but still oblivious.

**HICCUP I don't know what you're talking about.**

**STOIC Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

_**Hiccup is trapped. His dad is going to kill him.**_

**STOIC So. Let's talk. About that dragon.**

Stoic gaped. He was so close to discovering his secret, and it was so close to the actual story, it was unbelievable.

**HICCUP Oh gods. dad, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, but I didn't-**

_**He is interrupted by Stoic's booming laugh. Hiccup starts to nervously chuckle too, having no idea what the heck is going on.**_

**HICCUP You're not upset?**

**STOIC What? I was hoping for this.**

Tuffnut was confused. "Wait, what? I thought Stoic hates dragons."

"Yeah," Ruffnut joined, "You lied to us. If you like dragons, then why did you say to kill them?"

**HICCUP You were?**

**STOIC And believe me. It only gets better. Just wait till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your fist Gronkle head on a spear. What a feeling!**

"Nitwit! He was talking about the Nightmare." Snotlout said.

_**He bumps Hiccup, who is sent flying into the wall. **_

**STOIC You really had me going there son. All those years of the worst viking Berk has ever seen. Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you.**

Stoic felt horrible. He just said that he almost gave up on his son! The guilt was building up.

_**Both Hiccups' faces, past and present, fall.**_

**STOIC And all the while you were holding out on me. Thor almighty! With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**

_**He grabs a stool and sits. They awkwardly sit in silence, not knowing what to say.**_

Some random viking calls out in a sing song voice, "AWKWARD!"

_**Finally Stoic speaks. He brings out an old helmet.**_

**STOIC Oh, I brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring.**

**HICCUP Wow dad. Thanks.**

_**He runs his hand over the cool metal.**_

**STOIC It was half of your mother's breastplate.**

Eww. That is just gross. The teens looked at each other, and Fishlegs shuddered. Stoic wondered what was wrong with it. It was an honest gift.

_**He quickly takes his hand off of the helmet.**_

**STOIC Matching set. Keeps her close. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

Stoic sinks into his chair. That must have killed Hiccup. If only Valka was here. He would be a better father.

_**Hiccup yawns forcefully.**_

**HICCUP Well, I should get to bed.**

**STOIC Yes! Good. Okay. Nice talk.**

**HICCUP Thanks for stopping by. And uh, thanks for the… breast hat.**

Gobber chuckles at the weird gift.

**STOIC Well, uh, good night.**

_**He gets up and hits his head on the low beams. He fixes his helmet and walks away.**_

Gobber nudged Stoic, giving him a 'you REALLY need to be a better father' look.


	16. SONOFAHALFTROLLRATEATINGMUNGEBUCKET

**I've written all the chapters on paper so I might make the deadline. IDK. Sorry kinda short in a hurry.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnm**

_**Cheers erupt from the arena. Astrid shoves Hiccup's helmet down and sneers.**_

**ASTRID Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing.**

**HICCUP Please. By all means.**

Hiccup sighed. He meant it. He didn't want to hurt a dragon, let alone kill a dragon. Why did he have to smell like a Night Fury?

_**He fixes his helmet, then gives his dad a nervous smile.**_

_**Astrid ducks and rolls from one hurdle to another. She stops and gathers her bearings.**_

**ASTRID This time. This time for sure. AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**

_**She gives her best battlecry and leaps over two hurdles, only to find that Hiccup has downed the Gronkle.**_

**ASTRID NO! SON OF A HALF TROLL, RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

Stoc raised an eyebrow at her, but she sheepishly grinned.

**STOIC Wait.**

**HICCUP So, later.**

**GOBBER Not so fast.**

**HICCUP I'm kinda late for-**

**ASTRID (furious) Late for what? Exactly?**

"oh, nothing, only going to see my one and only best friend."

_**She presses the head of her axe to Hiccup's neck. Gobber pushes the teens apart.**_

**GOBBER Alright. Alright. Settle down now.**

_**He places his hook over Astrid's head, but Gothi shakes her head. Gobber points to Hiccup, and the village elder nods with a smile.**_

**GOBBER That's it HIccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

Gobber sighed. Hiccup's luck was about as bad as you can get. Stoic, dispite his anger towards the devils, felt sorry for his son. He had to do the worst thing possible to prove himself.

**HICCUP I am so…**

All the veiwers turned toward Hiccup.


	17. Da da da We're dead

Hurrying to finish. AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**HICCUP Leaving. We're leaving.**

What? Leaving? Stoic gaped. His son would leave his one and only home for a dragon?

_**He sets down the basket he's carrying and starts to go through it.**_

**HICCUP Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. (beat) Forever.**

Gobber looked down. He was looking forward to teaching Hiccup more about smithing. But he knew that Hiccup wouldn't change his mind easily. So what did it?

_**The sharp sound of a whetstone startles him. He looks up to see Astrid sharpening her axe.**_

Oh. That made sense.

**HICCUP Woah! Astrid. Uh…**

**ASTRID I want to know what's going on. No one gets as good a you, especially you. Start talking. Are you training with someone? It better not involve this.**

_**She grabs Hiccup's harness. He backs away briefly.**_

**HICCUP You're right. I've been keeping secrets. I've been making… Outfits! It's time everyone knew. Drag me ba-**

Toothless gave Hiccup a look that said 'Outfits? Really?"

"Oh, come on bud. You know I do horrible under pressure."

_**He places her hand on his harness while he's talking. She instead grabs it and judo flips him onto the ground. He falls to the ground with a yelp.**_

**HICCUP -OW! Why would you do that?**

**ASTRID That's for the lies.**

_**She drops her axe onto a very sensitive spot.**_

**ASTRID And that's for everything else.**

Hiccup asks tentitively,"Apology?"

"Umm, if you put it that way….. NO!"

_**She pauses, listening. Toothless runs to protect his friend.**_

**HICCUP Oh, this is not good!**

**ASTRID Hiccup! Get out of here! Run!**

_**She rushes to intercept Toothless with her axe in hand. Hiccup jumps on her nad pulls the weapon away. He faces the dragon, calming him.**_

**HICCUP It's okay, it's okay. She's a friend.**

Wow. She had been nothing but mean to him and he still considered her a FREIND?

**HICCUP (to Astrid) You scared him.**

**ASTRID **_**I**_ **scared **_**him**_**? Who is him?**

"Wait. A night fury is scared of Astrid?" Snotlout asked.

"No. He was worried for me. Something no one has ever done for me before." Hiccup rebuked. Silence met his words.

**HICCUP Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid. **

_**He gestures while talking before an annoyed Toothless walks away. Astrid runs, struggling to comprehend the scene before her.**_

**HICCUP Da da da, we're dead. Woah woah woah. Where do you think you're going?**

Gobber said, "I know that look. What are you going to do?"

_**Astrid runs through the forest. She hops onto a log and leaps off, only to have black claws carry her away.**_

"Execute a kidnapping." Hiccup replied.

**ASTRID Oh gods, oh gods, this is it!**

_**Toothless drops her off on a branch of a pine tree a hundred feet in the air.**_

**ASTRID (angry) Hiccup?! Get me DOWN from here!**

**HICCUP Just let me expla-**

**ASTRID I'm not listening to ANYthing you have to say.**

**HICCUP Then let me show you. Please Astrid.**

Astrid felt embarassed that she had been so mean to him. She grabbed his hand, and he smiled, accepting her apology.

_**She reluctantly gets on, smacking Hiccup's outstretched away. Toothless narrows his eyes.**_

"Oh no." Astrid groaned. The vikings were confused.

**ASTRID Now get me down from here.**

**HICCUP Toothless. Down. Gently.**

_**He rises with a smug look on his face.**_

**HICCUP See. Nothing to worry abo- WOAH!**

Now it was Toothless's turn to apologize. He gave her his best cute puppy dog eyes and crooned a little. She ran over to hug him.

_**Astrid screams and struggles to hold on while Toothless shoots off.**_

**HICCUP Bad dragon! He's not usually like this. Oh no.**

_**Toothless dives down into the ocean, dipping under the spray.**_

**HICCUP Toothless! We need her to like us!**

_**They race into the sky, but dive down again, spinning wildly.**_

**HICCUP And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.**

The vikings chuckled at his dry humor.

**ASTRID I'm sorry. I'm sorry.**

_**Toothless, satisfied with her apology, relaxes and glides calmly. Astrid is amazed. She reaches up and touches the clouds, thorouly pleased with herself.**_

_**They wrap around columns of mist, and float through clouds revealing a starlit night. As they fly over open water, they see Berk. Small fires give light the tiny island. Soaring down, they see statues of the gods from the air. Astrid understands.**_

All the vikings understand. This opened up a whole new world. And perhaps it could be one with dragons.

**ASTRID I admit. This is pretty cool. It's amazing. He's amazing.**

_**She pats Toothless and gets a smile in return.**_

**ASTRID Hiccup. Your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a… (whisper) Kill a dragon.**

_**Meanwhile. Toothless's ears perk up.**_

**HICCUP I now. Don't remind me.**

_**Suddenly, they dive and both of them scream.**_

**ASTRID What's going on? **

**The shapes of countless dragons fill the frame.**

Though Hiccup had shown them dragons could be trusted, seeing the dragons with the stolen food angered them.

**HICCUP I don't know. You got to get us out of here bud.**

_**Toothless shakes his head in reply.**_

**HICCUP It looks like they are hauling in their kill.**

**ASTRID Uh, what does that make us?**

_**Suddenly, diving again, they make their way to the mouth of a tunnel, glowing red. **_

**HICCUP What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

The nest. Hiccup had found it.

"We could take the nest easy!" Spitelout exclaimed.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast" Hiccup said.

_**They fly in and take refuge behind a stalagmite. All the dragons drop the prey into a chasm.**_

**HICCUP Well, it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

**ASTRID They're not eating any of it.**

_**A Gronkle flies over the pit. It drops a small fish. It starts to scratch it's ear like a dog, but stiffens and flies up. A gargantuin head appears from the deep and swallows it whole. Every dragon shrinks back, terrified.**_

Spitelout mutters, "Or maybe not."

**ASTRID What is that?**

_**The queen sniffs.**_

**HICCUP Alright bud, we got to get out of here. NOW!**

_**Toothless takes off, barely missing the teeth of a death. She grabs a zippleback and drags it down to the deep.**_

_**In the cove, Astrid is bubbling with energy.**_

**ASTRID It totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Come on, we have to find your dad.**

**HICCUP No! Not yet. If my dad finds out, he'l, he'l kill Toothless. We have to think this through, carefully.**

**ASTRID We found what vikings have searched for since vikings first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**

**HICCUP Yes.**

This was the kind of son Stoic always wanted. He had to make tough descisions. Even ones that would most likely get him banished.

**ASTRID Okay, then what do we do now?**

**HICCUP I don't know. Give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

**ASTRID Okay. **

_**Astrid punches him. Hiccup looks at Toothless but only gets a shrug in reply.**_

**ASTRID That's for kidnapping me.**

_**She brushes the hair out of her face and kisses him on the cheek.**_

**ASTRID That's for… Everything else.**

Hoots and hollers rise from the crowd.

_**She runs off leaving a stunned Hiccup. He turns to Toothless.**_

**HICCUP What are you lookin' at?**


End file.
